Skillet Songs
Check out all songs Skillet has released over the years. There are alot of them! A''' *Alien Youth- Alien Youth *American Noise- Rise *Angels Fall Down- Invincible/Ardent Worship *Awake and Alive- Awake 'B ' *Battle Cry- Rise *Believe- Awake *Best Kept Secret- Invincible *Better than Drugs- Comatose *Boundaries- Skillet '''C *Circus for a Psycho- Rise *Collide- Collide *Comatose- Comatose *Come My Way- Alien Youth *Come On to the Future- Invincible *Coming Down- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Cycle Down- Collide D''' *Deeper- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Dive Over In- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Don't Wake Me- Awake '''E *Each Other- Invincible *Earth Invasion- Alien Youth *Eating Me Away- Alien Youth *Energy- Collide *Everything Goes Black- Rise F''' *Falling Inside the Black- Comatose *Fingernails- Collide *Fire and Fury- Rise *The Fire Breathes- Invincible *Forgiven- Awake *Forsaken- Collide *Freakshow- Rise '''G *Gasoline- Skillet *Good to Be Alive- Rise H''' *Hard to Find- Rise *Hero- Awake *Hey You, I Love Your Soul- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *How Deep the Father's Love For Us- Ardent Worship '''I *I Can- Skillett *I Trust You- Invincible *Imperfection- Collide *Invincible- Invincible *It's Not Me It's You- Awake J''' *Jesus Be Glorified- Ardent Worship *Jesus, Jesus (Holy and Anointed One)- Ardent Worship '''K *Kill Me, Heal Me- Alien Youth L''' *The Last Night- Comatose *A Little More- Collide *Locked in a Cage- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Looking For Angels- Comatose *Lucy- Awake '''M *Madness in Me- Rise *Monster- Awake *More Faithful- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *My Beatiful Robe- Skillet *My Obsession- Collide *My Religion- Rise N''' *Never Surrender- Awake *Not Gonna Die- Rise '''O *The Older I Get- Comatose *The One- Invincible *One Day Too Late- Awake *One Real Thing- Alien Youth *Open Wounds- Collide P''' *Paint- Skillet *Pour- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Promise Blender- Skillet '''R *Rebirthing- Comatose *Rest- Invincible *Rippin' Me Off- Alien Youth *Rise- Rise S''' *Safe with You- Skillet *Salvation- Rise *Saturn- Skillet *Savior- Collide *Say Goodbye- Comatose *Say It Loud- Invincible *Scarecrow- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Should've When You Could've- Awake *Shout to the Lord- Ardent Worship *Sick Of It- Rise *Sing to the Lord- Ardent Worship *Sometimes- Awake *Splinter- Skillet *Stronger- Alien Youth *Suspended in You- Hey You, I Love Your Soul '''T *Take- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *The Thirst is Taking Over- Alien Youth *Those Nights- Comatose U''' *Under My Skin- Collide '''V *Vapor- Alien Youth W''' *We're Thirsty- Ardent Worship *What I Believe- Rise *Whirlwind- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Whispers in the Dark- Comatose *Who Is Like Our God- Ardent Worship *Will You Be There (Falling Down)- Alien Youth *Would it Matter- Awake '''Y *You're in My Brain- Invincible *You're Powerful- Invincible *You Are My Hope- Alien Youth *You Take My Rights Away- Invincible *You Thought- Skillet *Your Love (Keeps Me Alive)- Hey You, I Love Your Soul *Your Name Is Holy- Ardent Worship *Yours to Hold- Comatose Category:Songs Category:Invincible Category:Awake Category:Alien Youth Category:Comatose Category:Collide Category:Hey, I Love Your Soul Category:Album Category:Skillet Category:Hey You, I Love Your Soul Category:Ardent Worship